


月之魔法（摘录）

by bdfy



Series: 《月》短篇再錄 (3400398 f/ht) [3]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 真名暴露，剧透，捏造，并行设定等。包含很多特殊性癖月之花 2018.03.18 发行月之俘虏 2018.10.07 发行新写的+web再录・“两个人在一起”去2頁“危险二人”的契机故事。现金帕洛。包含原创角色，特殊设定。・“在没有你的地方”去4頁从CBC伊贝。一个人玩。・“恶梦带来幸福”去5頁 遭受袭击。两性具表现有。・“与你溶化”去6頁使用药物。魔术髓液材料。・“紫烟的去处”去7頁从ikepuri服装。・“这也是喜欢的感情”从web再录捏造、并行设定、真名暴露、剧透、什么都有。含有很多特殊性癖15/10/589





	1. 两个人在一起

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [月の魔法](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500665) by 3400398. 



> 10983451  
> 3400398  
> A5, 116P  
> R18  
> 2019年4月7日 15:44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 危险二人”的契机故事。现金帕洛。包含原创角色，特殊设定。  
> ※beginning omitted

大学的课在上午结束，在大学的食堂吃午饭后再移动。离大学最近的车站有两站。莫利亚蒂和夏利住的公寓最近的车站只有一站。比较近的地方。

一手拿着地图莫利亚蒂，来到了招募家庭教师的家、房子。西式建筑。一响内线电话，门就开了。一个女人现身。

“让您久等了。这边请”

在被认为是这个宅邸侍奉的女仆的她的向导的那样，进入了到宅邸中。

二楼的角落房间。站在门前，敲两下门。

“失礼了。来了家庭教师”

“这样啊”

行个礼走进房间的她。从她后面看了房间里面。在那里的，是整齐了的脸的美少年能招呼的存在。青色的黑发和翡翠的双眸。

（和夏莉很像）

性别不同。发型不同。但是，发色和瞳孔的颜色，总觉得和脸的构造很像，都吸了一口气。

“失礼了”

女仆从房间里走了出去，莫利亚蒂一下子进入室内。

“我是莫里亚蒂。”

“嗯。我知道。作为数学教授，他在那里很有名”

他露出了望着远方一样的寂寞表情说，离开了坐着的椅子。还站在出口附近，向莫里亚蒂走去。比莫里亚蒂还矮的身高。和夏利差不多吗？

“我一直想请教你，老师”

仰望的眼睛。凝视着蓝色，不由得露出苦笑。

“你也是那种人啊。不巧我已不想回到过去”

断言不回那个家。少年歪着头，小声地说道「啊」。

“詹姆斯莫利亚蒂。我只是想向你学习而已。和家里没有关系。我也想离开这个家”

希望你不要和想要取你的家伙们在一起。

这样说着，脸上浮现出柔和的笑容。逞强，与嘴唇接触。

「ッ！」

“但是，我想知道你。老师”

锐利的目光。在翡翠如射穿般的瞳孔中，肩膀突然摇晃起来。虽然和恐怖不同，但是感觉到了什么黑色的东西。

（这是什么……？）

虽然有女性向她献媚，但和那样的她所感觉到的厌恶感不同。

少年回到桌子前，坐在椅子上，身体朝着还站着的莫里亚蒂的方向转变。

“莫利亚蒂老师，请告诉我各种各样的事情。”

莫利亚蒂朝他走去，对着微笑着告知他年幼笑容的少年。

“首先，听你的名字”

站在桌子旁边。从上衣的口袋取眼镜，挂上。

“我是夏洛克。夏洛克·福尔摩斯”

高兴地自报姓名，把教科书摊在桌子上。他将好奇的目光投向了我们，告诉我们什么。

“夏洛克。本来，教成绩优秀的你什么好呢？”

扩展的教科书。应该是在上学的高中使用的吧。拿起那一册，啪啦啪啦地翻页问道。

福尔摩斯的表情突然改变。耀眼的翡翠双眸。

“请告诉我关于你的事情。你现在有女朋友吧？”

质问的声音很低，离开手的教科书掉在地板上了。拾起掉落的教科书，放在桌子上。

“她不在。只是，和你很像的女儿一起生活……”

我从未见过夏莉。只是想用象可爱的妹妹一样的存在，不守护。

少年表情缓和。忽然微微一笑，把身体放在椅子的靠背上。

“什么嘛。重要的妹妹啊。我想要谈话的对象。所以，老师。请告诉我各种各样的事情。不仅是你的数学，你也很珍惜”

福尔摩斯脸上浮现出年幼的笑容。那个表情和夏莉重叠了。

（不是也有可爱的地方吗……）

不知不觉，表情松弛，抚摸了他的头。

“是啊。我们从何说起？”

作为谈话对象，从无聊的事和闲话开始。

出了房子，回到公寓

夏利前来迎接我，说“欢迎回来”。

和她准备晚饭，两个人在起居室吃饭。

「这样啊。家庭教师兼职的对象是和你很像的高中生。据说叫夏洛克”

纤细，夏利的肩膀摇晃，表情变化,不过，莫利亚蒂没发现。

“头脑灵活。与其说只能和有利于自己的人交往，还不如说那样的话是无法交到朋友的吧”

福尔摩斯这个人是个怪人。某种程度的常识能辩解,不过，在人际关系的构筑中，不是擅长的地方。如果不是和自己一样有头脑的人，就跟不上吧。在这一点上，莫里亚蒂是福尔摩斯认可的对手，莫里亚蒂也承认了他的头脑。

高中一年级。在那个国家，头脑会更加聪明，能上到更高的学校。性格上，看起来不可能,不过，与莫里亚蒂同样作为教授生活下去的事可能吧。

拉住袖子的衣服的夏莉的指尖。写在平板上的文字。

“真是厉害的人呢”

“怎么样。推理能力和观察力都很出色，头脑清晰，容貌端庄。但是，没有人能和他成为好朋友”

把杯子拿到桌子上，喝干倒着的茶。轻轻地抚摸着不安地看着莫利蒂的夏利的头。

Other scenes

室内回响的内线电话的声音。沉重的身体被拉回现实的声音。一打开玄关的门，就有张熟悉的脸。

“哎呀……”

把他错认成总是在我身边的少女。她说不在。伸出手触摸脸颊。那双手重叠着的手。

“老师，我可以打扰您吗？”

礼貌的语调。认真的表情。

如果身体退缩，催促进入，脱鞋进入室内。关上门，锁上门，向起居室走去，他也会跟来。

靠近坐在桌子前的莫里亚蒂，福尔摩斯也坐了下来。简直就像夏利一样。也许是因为相似吧，和她重叠着看着，脸一移，紧紧地抱在手臂上的身体。

“我可以代替她吗？”

柔和的语调和微笑的表情。

「……ッ！」

涌出的泪水。呜咽，咬着嘴唇杀死他，抱紧他的身体。没有代替什么的打算。但是，为了弥补缺少了什么，只能向这个少年撒娇。

被背转动的胳膊。耳边轻声细语。

“我和你在一起。我不在你面前消失。绝不放开你”

那就是邀请。虽然年纪小的少年不适合说，翡翠的双眸却很认真。美丽清澈的眼睛。

“夏洛克，你干什么……”

你在说吗？

询问的嘴唇，被他的吻堵住了。舌尖钻进嘴里。抚摸粘膜，缠绕舌头的深的接吻。

“嗯……啊”

这么年幼的他为什么会这样？在脑海深处思考的同时，也感觉到了别人的体温、体液中的某些安心。

沿着齿列前进，互相缠绕的舌头。吞下混杂的唾液，即使嘴唇离开呼吸，舌尖依然相连。

“呼……啊、是……嗯，嗯”

回想起来，那些谄媚的女性的亲嘴真让人恶心。口红附着，逗弄鼻尖的香水的香味儿不快的东西。并不是对那样的色情没有兴趣,不过，是招呼厌恶的东西。

（这样也不一样吗……？）

精神上很虚弱，无意识地寻求着谁。分析自己的状况，导出答案,不过，对这个甜的味和热量，不太抱欲望的肉体开始带热。

“……哈、啊。福尔摩斯，你」

“我当然和叫夏莉的女朋友很像。因为我和她是双胞胎。她说不出话来，被赶出不需要，我一直偷着父母和女仆的眼睛去见她。然后，我偶尔和她交换了。和你一起过的不只是她。我也一起呢。互相失去的同伴，互相舔舐伤口，应该也不坏吧？”

悠长的声音。那个表情是留下了幼小的寂寞的脸,不过，语调与平素的他不同。不是家庭教师和学生。对等的语调。

“夏洛克和夏莉……”

只是那样相似。说起双胞胎，就能理解了。在贵族的家族中，如果成为枷锁，就会把抱有残疾的女儿赶出去，这在现代是很少的，但是在古代并不少见。

「这样啊。你在我身边吗……”

有一个叫夏利的女孩。但是，装作夏利的样子，福尔摩斯也在莫利蒂的旁边。事到如今，他已经离我们见面的距离很近了。

拉着他向后背转动手臂，他的体重被悬挂，向后倒下。被推倒的状态。

“夏洛克”

你打算干什么？

在询问之前，先舔着脖子，咬着嘴唇。手接触下半身，脱去衣服。

“喂，老师。能告诉我吗？做爱”

不安的表情。请求教的身姿，是作为家庭教师看惯了的年幼的他。

“不好意思，我也是第一次来。夏洛克”

对同性对象，所谓涉及到行为等。即使对方是女性，在这种事情发生之前，也已经被对方吸引了。

说得混杂着苦笑，少年睁开眼睛，然后露出了高兴的笑容。轻轻地吻在嘴唇上，如同啄食一般。

“一起吧。”

说完，拉着胳膊，把莫利亚蒂的上体叫醒了。红着脸，难于开口。

“卧室呢……”

指着旁边的房间。福尔摩斯抱起莫利亚蒂的身体。

“什么！”

“如果是那样的话……”

我想短距离的话可以搬运吧。公主抱着莫里亚蒂的身体，躺在隔壁房间的床上。

“很沉吧？”

被年幼的孩子搬运等，一边感到害羞一边抚摸头，摇头。

“你的第一次，是我想要的”

认真地说，触摸莫利亚蒂的脚。抚摸内侧，触摸中心。

“恩”

用自己的手没有的感触。腰部微微摇晃。

用手包上，上下擦，舔尖端。似乎在窥探莫里亚蒂的模样，想知道雄性的触感、味道。

「呼、啊……哼、く、きたな、い、からっ”

希望你不要舔它。是排泄场所。

停止的声音，离开的脸。手也离开，更加触摸下面的狭窄的手指。

“没有润滑油之类的东西，是吧”

把她当妹妹一样看待。这个房间不可能有为了进行行为而存在的东西。

“稍微忍耐一下吧？你不脏”

告白的言词后，压住脚，被胯股之间埋的头。发出了呼噜呼噜的声音，与作为粗糙的舌头的触觉提高了声音。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

舌头爬行，想要侵入的是屁股孔。既然不是女性，就只能使用这些，这作为知识来理解，但是体验一下的话就另当别论了。毛骨悚然地起鸡皮疙瘩，双手抓住床单。

「恩，不，是……啊、夏洛克”

舔的舌头和手指一起侵入直肠。流入的唾液和粘膜来往的细的手指。

“詹姆斯，不想和我一起吗？”

停止动作，倾听的声音。纯，年幼的他。

「ちが、う。不好意思，辣”

并不是不想做，只是忍受不了羞耻。我不打算拒绝他，但一说，手指被用力地动了，就推了点什么。

“好厉害！”

睁开眼睛。跑步时的冲击与疼痛相似。

“老师，我一定会在这里变得很舒服的。”

温柔地发出的声音。手指在里面活动着，抚摸着触感不同的内壁，轻轻地按着。

「呜、そだぁ、ひ……喂、在、一”

即使说可以得到快乐，也无法相信。但是，性器官并未萎缩。

从后孔发出“吱、吱”的声音。不由得让人体会到被拔出的手指今后会接受他的。

（不，是。但是，更讨厌放开夏洛克）

如果拒绝这个的话，他会不会离开呢？由于那种不安，少年的身体无法摆脱。

「唔、く……嗯，嗯，是……呼呼”

增加的手指。吐气，在泪水模糊的视野中看着他。

“老师。只属于我的……”

在能毫无困难地拔出三根手指的时候拔出了手指。另一方面，寄给福尔摩斯的是福尔摩斯的欲望。噗哧一声走进里面去。推开狭窄的墙壁，宽广的体积的龟头向里面前进。

“嘿，嘿……呜、啊、啊……”

慢慢地，稍微前进拉腰，再向里头慢慢侵入的热块被揭发。明白身体被拓展。


	2. 在没有你的地方

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从CBC伊贝。一个人玩。

强制轮班。因为那个时代的某些东西而被称呼的东西。被卷进了的，karudea的老板。还有。

（偏偏，我和……

被叫到这里，带着还没有意识的老板，潜入了某个房子。这里需要的不是数学教授。

包裹着主人身体的黑色外套。因为被卷入了轮班中，带来了的东西。

（我知道这个时代。所以才把你卷进来，真是抱歉。）

轻轻地抚摸着睡着的她的头发，踏入了放置在兼职处屋子里的酒吧休息室。

头发不做整齐稍微凌乱，不介意身体的线条出来，选择了容易活动的服装。作为调酒师，没有不协调感的服装。

“那么，那么……”

鸡尾酒的制作方法有知识。这个也是计算。作为主人的她也准备了同样的衣服。

（太麻烦了……）

没有从睡中醒来的迹象的少女。因为被强制性的轮班飞走了，那个也没有办法的事。

“你再睡一会儿吧。”

最好不要看可以不看的东西。慎重起见，施展策略。信息收集和整理已经结束了。剩下的只是把线张开。

把她身旁的黑色大衣拿在手上。我以他的姿态离开了房间。

在天亮到来之前，回到房间。脱下外套，解开化装。回到酒吧服务员的身影，我坐在了离开她的座位上。

黑色的外套。是他的东西。趁着偷偷进入他的房间的时机被卷入了轮班中。一瞬间伸出的手抓住了这件大衣。

“夏洛克……”

孤零零地说出名字。穿着黑色外套，不称心的年轻人。同时，只有他会让自己奇怪。

穿着从腰部缠绕的围裙，手搭在裤子上。打开前面，手指缠住了性器。

“……嗯、嗯”

君，用空着的一只手抓住大衣，靠近脸。他的香气和痕迹。我觉得应该没有的温暖，产生了错觉。

《詹姆斯。你连这样的快乐都不知道吗？”

“……唔、唔、嗯”

手中膨胀的欲望。但是，只有前面的刺激是无法满足的。离开雄性，向后。把手指插入屁股孔里。

“嗯”

只需侵入口腔、干燥的孔中，便能呼吸到压迫感。没有准备淋湿的东西。没想到自己会这样做。

（我在干什么？像这样，寻求夏洛克……）

明明是自己手指上的味道，却觉得像他的手指一样。往返于内膜，抓浅腹侧的一点。

「啊，啊……っん、しゃーろく」

呼唤不在这里的他的名字。即使知道他不在。

“呐，那么想要吗？”

耳边传来的声音。是记忆中的幻听。这里没有他。应该不在。

突然被耳朵吹来的气息。而且，肩膀突然摇晃。

“哼，哼”


	3. 恶梦带来的幸福

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 遭受袭击。两性具表现有。

詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂被称作邪恶的领袖人物的理由有几个。其中之一就是让对象的人在不知不觉中走上邪路。那样引导。

人按照他精心制定的计划行动，自然而然地染上恶习。然后，计划被执行了。正如他所想。他什么也不干。

并且，那个能力成为从者的moriatty也当然有。在不知不觉中将周围的存在染成邪恶的东西。

由于莫利亚蒂的行动一个变化。

“你也已经染上了吗？”

在喉咙发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，露出作为恶总统微笑的男子面前，青年睁开了眼睛。

“莫利亚蒂，你什么时候开始……”

我不打算染上这只手。没有那样的事实。什么也没做。

蓝蝴蝶飞入视野，停在鼻尖，像融入空气一样消失了。于是，就哈了一下。

“教授，你……”

我应该知道这个男人的做法。正因为熟悉，才落入他的圈套的吧。冷嘲热讽，他笑了。

「快来，福尔摩斯。你逃不出我」

伸出的手。那只手掌上只有一把钥匙。福尔摩斯知道那是什么钥匙。

（对了。我开始了。她们已经……）

卡地亚这个组织，用这个钥匙结束。如果开玩笑，上锁，束缚自己和他，跟主人的契约，围绕人理的争斗也结束。拥有这个时间轴的世界本身就被冻结了。

（这是怎么回事……）

即使这样想，也不能回去。怎么做都回不来。上锁就完了。如果不去尝试，只是在时间的流逝中痛苦。

从什么时候开始，乘在他的邪恶计划之上？即使想回忆也想不起来。应该有警戒。他随心所欲地操纵别人。陷入，陷害。明明知道是这样的存在。

一脸茫然伫立的青年，不肯伸手。把嘴唇靠近耳边。

“堕入恶魔的你，做了很好的工作。没有注意到那是产生破灭。而且，和我交往不是很好吗？”

低微蛊惑的声色。战战兢兢地盯着对方的眼睛。蓝色的眼睛。简直，让我想起了他沉没的水……。

把脸一闪。是否拉他的手？是否应该上锁。

即使迷惑，结论也不会改变。当他知道自己是按照他的计算在行动时，总算为时已晚。

我思考了一下，突然看见了他。刚才，他说了什么？

（和莫里亚蒂交往了……？）

大概是脸上露出难以置信的表情吧。他缩短距离，越过衣服抚摸下半身。那个手法很妖怪。

“啊，当你按照我的意志行动，做恶的时候，你是像女人一样侵犯我吗？我不打算让他说忘了，但那真是太好了”

抬头看向上方的蓝色。缠绕妖艳，用孕育了性感的声音和动作宣告的moriaty。在他的面前，心脏敲着警钟。

“……莫里亚蒂。想要破坏你”

抓住他的脖子。用力的话，堵住呼吸道很容易吧。被抓住的他，只是苦笑着。

“对了。是那张脸。夏洛克。让主人去死的元凶，我应该很憎恨吧？但是，那是因为你。这是你设计的？”

不胆怯，反过来心情很好地能说的他。看着男人高兴地说着，我放开了手。疏远了。

膝盖没有力气，身体崩溃落下。我看到了自己的双手。手掌应该什么都没有，看上去象附有红的液体。

（啊，我玩得很开心。解开你的想法。怎样做才能赢你？就这样，双手染红了。当我知道杀死他人的快乐时，我就再也回不去了。）

染上恶习。那个事实是不会消失的。

拿起莫里亚蒂手中的钥匙，慢慢地站起来，站在门前。上锁后，把钥匙放到嘴里。吞咽到身体里去了。

我看莫利亚蒂，这样可以吗？他随心所欲地动了。前方的是什么？想从他苍蓝的眼睛中读取，只是被变细。

“啊，真是个好孩子”

表情和声音。语言的背离。

跪在福尔摩斯面前，轻轻地用手抚摸。下半身。把积蓄欲望的性器官，穿过衣服。

“你是想破坏我吧？你看，试试看？”

像女性一样侵犯了mority。就这样，煽动着破坏就行了。

（我真的侵犯你了吗……？）

一边这么想着，一边梳着银色的头发。从衣服上往嘴里含膨胀。令人着急的感觉。

“嗯，唔……呵呵，啊，越来越大了啊”

对积蓄欲望，成长了的雄性妖怪地笑。就算是被口水沾湿的布料也要擦脸颊。

“……啊，莫里亚蒂」

淫乱的表情。熟知激发男人欲望的做法。这也是他计算出来的吧，但无法抑制欲望的肉体。

“你为什么……”

打开前面，从衣服下取出有热度的自己的指尖。黑色手套溢出的前方潮湿，改变颜色。穿过手套，用手指描画着仰望天空的雄性。

「……っ」

“嗯？如果做得不好的话，即使做得不好，也要求我，虽然很可爱。你不能先动一下吗？”

明明是这么湿的。想得不得了吧？

诱惑的话。好像在催促着前进到今后的行为就行了。

吻在尖端。舔舐渗出的透明的液体，一边仰视上眼珠，一边舔舐溢出的液体，只是啜ru。我绝对不会再做的。急躁的做法。

“……嘿，詹姆斯”

就这样，理性动摇了。从腰间涌出的欲望无法停止。

“再按一下就行了”

离开脸，脱下衣服去。上半身保持原样，晒下半身，坐在地板上，张开腿。躲避萎靡不振的自己，在它的下面。把手指挂在尾孔的边缘上，张开给你看。红色粘膜露出来。

诱惑淫乱的莫利亚蒂。蠢蠢欲动的内膜的样子进入视野，吸气。

“夏洛克”

想放进这里吧？

呼唤名字的声音。妖艳的痴态。把手指含在嘴里，使之看上去一样地舐，弄湿的话，用湿了的手指触摸后孔，使之抽出。嘴唇，发声音。

“嗯……啊、哈……啊，好可爱，不做吗？”

吧嗒一声打开，让孔深处看看吧。

“古”

一把抓住自己的雄性。只是看着淫乱的姿态，就快要被吓到了。

拔出手指，抓住福尔摩斯的腰。吸引、推倒。

“莫里亚蒂！”

用屁股捣年糕，打算逃跑起来上体，在福尔摩斯的腰里(上)坐的对方。用手支撑起勃起的肉棒，用龟头使之触摸孔。

“很顽固。如果一意孤行的话，就能变得轻松了”

想插入吧？不引导到里面，只是用刀尖使之擦花蕾。嘴巴、嘴巴、嘴巴都发出声音。触摸，抬起腰，将孔与肉棒拉出透明的线。

“呼……啊，为什么，这样……啊”

真讨厌。娼妓似的行动。哪里谈得上习惯。知道男人的邀请方法。丢失方法也。

（我真的很想他……）

怀抱了吧。如果这样淫乱地被诱惑，陷落。理性屈服于性欲，沉溺于眼前的快乐。但是，现在，紧紧地握住竿子，有忍耐成为他所想的那样东西的现状。

“我想做的是你吧”

打算使之插入的moriaty。焦急的他也应该很焦急吧。

突然表情变化。在福尔摩斯上面移动，跨过头。把屁股转向福尔摩斯的脸。

“可能是吧。舔一下吧，夏洛克。如果让我走的话，就让你走吧」

没有拒绝权的语调。虽然有闷热的味道，但是没有年龄的味道。

用舌头舔屁股。舔着孔的边缘，舌尖向里面前进。一根一根地仔细地舔粘膜的筋的话，肉筒就会融化。收缩，将唾液注入蠢动的孔中，用舌头将唾液吐出。

「嗯，嗯，哼，哼……啊、啊……好吧”

颤抖着上身，焦急地等待着解放的阴茎，用手指腹摩擦着龟头的洼陷。仅此，手指上就粘着粘稠而透明的液体。

“……嗯，嗯，嗯”

一瞬间，被给予了的刺激腰摇晃,不过，不能停止啪嚓地舔。只要品味到尾孔，对方的腰就会摇摆。

“啊……嗯，再见”

福尔摩斯不知道他舔的这个事实，又在莫里亚蒂带来快乐。没有注意到。


	4. 与你溶化

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用药物。魔术髓液材料。

翩翩。苍白的蝴蝶飞舞。

由莫利亚蒂的魔力制作的蓝色蝴蝶。如果有像使魔一样使役的时候，在行使某种术的时候从自己的肉体流出的魔力好象使之可视化了出现。总之，莫利亚蒂的肉体作为从者，作为英灵存在是不稳定的。

本来的话，是主持人的灵基。作为混杂物站立着的他为了持续存在不仅仅是魔力。

「啊、啊啊啊啊！」

被睁开的蓝色瞳孔和被发出的悲鸣。刺到脖子周围的安打。里面的红色液体被男人注入。

“你说我依赖药物，你也没变啊。”

没有液体的容器掉在地板上，碎了。被墙抓住站着的身体掉到地板上了。

与魔力一起，能成为从者用的回路被丢失。因此，有必要定期补充魔术髓液。一种兴奋剂。

「吵死了。我和你的爱好不一样”

和老板签订了合同。既然有保护主人、战斗的义务，就必须避免不能战斗。因此可以说是必要的治疗。

一边用肩膀呼吸，一边俯视痛苦地说的moriatty的年轻人，挥动管子，吐出了白烟。

“是啊。也有因为我让你简化而写的原因。所以才负责的吧？”

将魔术髓液刺入他的肉体，流入体内。而且，问题就在于它能适应肉体。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

无数的苍蝴蝶在飞舞。魔力的放出。可以说是失控的状态。嘎吱嘎吱地抽筋的肉体和张开着嘴巴发出的声音。

「啊。可怜的詹姆斯”

不这么做的话，连福尔摩斯都赢不了的男人。即使脱离了故事，但仍然是离不开自己的人物。

跪在地板上，苦闷地喘息，抓住颤动身体的moriatty的下巴的话，使之朝向自己，接吻。为了给予唾液，魔力一般，深深地缠绕舌头。

“嗯……呼、呼……啊”

阴沉的声音。蓝色的蝴蝶在飞舞，眯着眼睛看着，流入唾液的话，咽下的喉咙的运动。

放开舌尖，伸出的手。紧紧抓住大衣，他的手。

"Professor"

解开抓住这里的手，看着他的脸。红润的脸和淡蓝色的眼神。湿润的嘴唇。

“今天的，是浓的吧？”

为了编入魔术回路的东西。莫里亚蒂自身拥有的技能，使用宝具，战斗的时候消费，不补充的话战斗也会变得困难。不是魔术师的他想要拥有魔术回路，每次使用这个髓液他的精神都会发生变化。

（这样啊。这是从我所拥有的电路中抽出的）

本来是拥有魔术师班级的福尔摩斯。即使实际上不是魔术师，魔术的知识还是有的。模拟的回路也是为了使用魔术礼装而持有的。

「哈，啊……啊、ほむず……”

仰望的眼睛。朦胧的脸。知道她在诉说着什么，轻柔地笑着。

“嗯。为什么想要？”

如果催促要言词，游泳的视线。稍微迷惑之后张开的嘴唇。

“我想要你的魅力”

语气生硬，小声地被告知。对于露出淫乱的表情的事，本人没注意到。

“しゃーろく”

叫名字。口齿不清

“啊”

把身体靠近，抱起来搬到了附近的床上。躺在床单上，手搭衣服。

（你明白吗？埋入我所拥有的电路，补充我的魔力，可以说你的身体和我一样。）

我抑制不住笑了。一边裸露着白色的皮肤，一边把嘴唇掉落。散落红色的痕迹，表示是自己的东西。

“嗯……呼、呵、むず、ああ」

用舌头舔着胸口的装饰，转身就会发出尖锐的声音。淡色乳头膨胀，变尖，变深。

「啊、啊、呀……啊”

玩弄，甜地咬，吸附。活蹦乱跳的上体。用手指将放任不管的对面压碎，将其摘下。福尔摩斯知道如何接触莫里亚蒂的肉体，才能得到性方面的快乐。因为多次接触到身体，所以很容易煽动。

“啊，啊……嗯，嗯，啊，是吧，那个”

泪水湿润的眼睛映照着福尔摩斯。强求什么叫名字。

“怎么了？詹姆斯。说说看？”

用手指尖滴溜地滚动乳头，询问。如果用温柔的语调问的话，会突然变得更红的莫里亚蒂的脸。脸颊上一缕，流下的眼泪。

“嗯……啊、更加、更加、更加”

不只是胸部

控诉，自己脱去下半身的衣服，立起膝盖，张开脚。让对方看你的秘部。

缓缓上升的淡桃色的性器和下面的狭窄进入福尔摩斯的视野。与平时的他相距甚远的淫乱姿态。

“啊”

用手指描画没被使用的阴茎。

“呵呵！”

如果用手指腹摩擦过敏的龟头，腰就会摇晃。从尖端渗出的透明液体。

“要不要来一次这边？”

如果将雄性包在手里，一边摩擦着上下，一边问雄性的话，小小的摇头。

“讨厌啊，好可爱”

诉说讨厌的声音。那甜美的声音和说话方式很可爱。混杂着性感和幼稚，福尔摩斯放松了嘴角。不由得露出了笑容。

“你那么中出我，想干吗？”

用手指描着尾孔的边缘，颤抖着，颤抖着。

“想要……好想要……”

没有留下理性之类的东西。只是，想要性的快乐，强求。为了使魔术髓液适应的魔力。作为魔力供给的一环，身体紧紧相连。每次，他都会变得淫荡。

“被我染色，你已经不能放弃我了”

给不习惯的花蕾自己的热情。一股脑儿硬塞进去。推开狭窄的墙壁，埋入肉棒。

「好棒！」

虽说是反复做爱，时间还是空的。对侵入不习惯的地方的东西发出了悲鸣的声音。但是，熟悉了的话，知道通往快乐的莫利亚蒂是不会反抗的。

“哈……呜、呜、呜……啊、是吗……”

“喂，你喜欢我吗？”


	5. 紫烟的去向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ikepuri服装

比较接近现代的时代。在轮班的前方，福尔摩斯与作为主人的立香一起移动着。简直就像游戏中的世界。在那里按照分配的设定行动。

福尔摩斯自不待言，立香作为他的助手。于是，混入了一个派对。

“福尔摩斯”

抬头仰望的少女。我轻轻地拍了她的老板的头。

「啊。会发生的。这是他的世界”

忽然放松表情。福尔摩斯已经完全理解了。这个世界是怎样形成的？从这个特异点返回的方法也。

派对会场的大厅。与平时的服装不同，穿着正装混入其中，派对前进。

墙边有两个人。福尔摩斯静观着这个地方。站在旁边，立香一手拿着装果汁的杯子，呆呆地望着。

“真的会发生事件吗？你以为教授会起床吗？”

放着悠闲的音乐，在场的观众谈笑中，只有两个人被留下了。立香看着客人，问道。

“是啊。准确地说，不是他引起的。你所知道的，就像故事一样”

虽然是罪恶，但自己的手却不会玷污。他是顾问，不是执行犯。至少，到最后为止。

立香一边怀念一边凝视远方一边说的福尔摩斯的侧脸，深深地一边吐出了呼吸。福尔摩斯从平时开始就不讲一切。虽然知道他知道的东西是什么，但听了之后还是不告诉我，这点我也理解。

流逝的时间。晚会快结束的时候，作为会场的宾馆一侧的工作人员开始忙碌地工作了。我在和派对的主办方谈论什么。

“终于、终于”

福尔摩斯提高了嘴角。察觉到发生了期待已久的事件。

“啊，福尔摩斯”

主办方和员工正在说话的青年慌忙跟在后面。

“有什么事件吗？”

搭话的福尔摩斯。青年不会感到可疑，事先就知道他是侦探的设定，工作人员方面和主办方都简短的说出了要点。

总之，在代替休息室提供的房间里，这个派对的客人被杀害。去叫那个的主办方的人注意到，是混乱的现状。

“立香小姐”

福尔摩斯呼唤立香。在工作人员的引导下，两人前往了现场的房间。

可能是因为警察已经入手了，尸体没有残留。地板上贴着的白色胶带，说明着是怎样死去的。调查着各种各样的物证的警察和监察官。

为了得到情报而行动的福尔摩斯站香一起移动，做笔记。至少要把听到的信息总结起来。

好像是绞杀。用毛巾勒住脖子这样的见解。虽然没有目击者，但如果没有钥匙的话，就不能从外面打开。被害者招进犯人的概率很高。

（相当单纯的事件……）

如果和莫里亚蒂有关系的话，就不会发生这样简单就能解开的事件。福尔摩斯想。

轻飘飘的香烟味。从敞开的门看到的通道上，有个穿着白色西服的男子走了过去。

“请你待在这里”

「诶？福尔摩斯？”

简短地说，对走出通道的青年，少女眨巴着眼睛，唉，叹了一口气。这个特异点还没有出现魔物和怪异，救助了没有人瞄准立香的身体。

“我想按照我的方式来考虑犯人是谁。”

因为说什么都不做，无聊，从主办方的有关人员听话开始动了。

穿白色西服走在客房通道上的男人。从银色的头发和身高，知道是他。他用卡片钥匙打开客房的门，进入室内。追上他，走到房间前面，打开门，站着的初老男人。

「啊，来了啊。福尔摩斯”

戴着眼镜，手里飘着白烟的香烟。叼着火的那个，吸入的话，夹在手指，吐出白烟。

“你说你抽烟啊”

至少，福尔摩斯知道的moriati不是吸烟者。像这样，第一次看到他嗜烟的样子。

“我不想被你说。进去怎么样？”

依靠着打开的门，漂浮着白烟。抽了那支烟，走进了房间。一般客房。正因为是单人间，所以没有宽敞的房间。一张床。

“福尔摩斯，你以为我是犯人吧？”

被夺走香烟，摘下戴着的眼镜，离开了门。门关了，自动上锁。

“但是，对你来说做法太单调了。”

含着莫里亚蒂吸着的香烟，品味。吐白烟，手指抽烟。

“相当苦的味道。尽管如此，还是有柑橘系的甜味”

把香烟的味道放到嘴边，把烟放到附近桌子上的废盘子里。烟灰落到烟灰缸里。

“恩？什么是加奈？你觉得这个剧本会按照你所想象的那样发展吗？”

用轻浮的语调问的声音。以平静的表情，只有一个床坐下，交叉脚。福尔摩斯仰望着的眼神，依靠在桌子上。

“但是，这样的话是无法到达你的。”

“是啊。我也是和你一样的玩家。这样的话，想说的事情也能明白吧？”

简直就像福尔摩斯思考的时候一样，手指和手指相互碰触组合在一起。冷笑的表情。哪里，看上去年幼，转移了脸。

“……这也是你的计划吗？如果……

我看了烟灰缸上面。香烟燃烧殆尽，只剩下灰。把伸出的手指缩进嘴边。触摸自己的嘴唇，品尝残留的香烟的香味。

“只有让主人走到。她不是我也不是你，而是另一条路”

“我确信那是正确的。福尔摩斯，你的回答是？”

虽是善恶，却拥有同等的头脑。虽然终结的道路不同，但是在得出相同的答案之前，花费不了多长时间。在脑海中清查信息，并适用于这个世界的规则。

“……虽然我不喜欢走你画的路线，但并不是说只要找到案犯就行了”

停止依靠，把身体转向了出入口。

「哎呀？一直追赶着我吧？”

「啊。我本来打算那样，待会儿请你做我的对手。我会按照你的目标来行动”

要回去了吗？舒恩，一笑置之不理地走出了房间外。在啪嗒一声关门之前我听到了他的声音。

“啊，那太可怕了。”

虽然语调有点搞笑，但真的没这么想吧。就是这样的男人。

走出通道，急忙朝着她所在的现场走去。

在现场的客房里已经没有立香的身影。她是在独断行动吧。

（作为侦探的助手，如果模仿的话）

我觉得她采取的行动缩小了。福尔摩斯继续着脚步，如果他不在现场，无论是在派对会场。


End file.
